Mikoto Kayaku
Mikoto Kayaku (みこと化薬, Kayaku Mikoto) Mikoto was born in the Earth Land, in the country of Fiore. He was left in the care of the first guild master of [[Eternal Earth|'Eternal Earth']] , as a young boy, for an unknown reason. The guild master master had already taken in his child hood friend. When he was younger, Mikoto was orphaned after an incident with his parents, and left alone to fend for himself. One day while traveling alone, he met with a boy named Kaito, who took him back to his house and introduced him to the current guild master of Eternal Earth, and the guild master excepted the child without hesitation. After that moment, the two boys became brothers that day as he was adopted and trained to be a Mage, along side each other. Appearance Mikoto is a very tall, standing at 6 feet 5 inches, towering over most men. He possesses long, silver-colored hair, that reaches down mid-back length and noticeably light green eyes. He has a very lean body, as well as defined muscularity.His attire consist of a white trench coat, with green fur collar. Beneath that, he wears a leather black outfit, with his top unzipped, and has a thick, and pronounced collar. On his belt Mikoto has a large white demon-like skull with horns on the center. He also is seen to have a blue glove, entirely composed of a metal-like substance, and blue metal plating on the right side of his face. Personality Mikoto is described as a laid back individual, and has a very lazy demeanor. Because he is lazy he can come off as very rude and ignorant person. He is usually seen napping. Also because of his care-free attitude he rarely pays attention to anything, unless the situation is serious. At most times however, his carefree attitude often gets the better of him, resulting in someone taking advantage of him and tricking him into doing something. Despite this downside, he shows real love and commitment to his guild and family members, near the point of often wanting to beat down anyone who disrespects their name. Though he is lazy, Mikoto can be an very observant individual, especially of an opponents abilities, so he can figure out an opponents strengths and weaknesses and come up with new tactics. History Mikoto was born in country of Fiore, in Earth Land. After Mikoto was born, he was found on the streets by the guild master of [[Eternal Earth|'Eternal Earth']]. The master raised him teaching him how to read, and write, and even taught him how to wield a sword. One day while traveling to with guild master, Mikoto saw a young black haired boy with no name wandering around. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities [[w:c:fairytail:Melee Combat|'Master Swordsmanship Specialist']]: He is a powerful master swordsman, and he does not lack when it comes to wielding a blade, and being on par with most when using his sword. His skill in using is beyond that of an average swordsman, and while swinging his blade his speed is almost inconceivable, even with the use of his magic, and most his opponents don't notice the attack until he made the strike His speed is so great it is even difficult for Eye Magic users to keep up with his speed. Using his trademark sword Byakko, he only limited to using fightning at a close range, due its massive size and length, he can deal out heavy damage, while keeping a distance from his foes. *'Senmaioroshi' (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): is technique that doesn't utilize magic, the power of the technique comes from the users physical strength, and their natural speed. Mikoto cuts the intended target with a series of slashes, coming from almost every direction, that cuts an opponent into pieces. Regenerative Healing Factor: Through unknown means Mikoto always had the natural ability to heal at an accelerated rate. He almost heals the time of ordinary mages. Even his broken limbs heal at a high rate as has shown to almost fully recover, from a broken arm. Magical Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): is his signature magic, and has truly mastered. He has mastered this magic to the point of being unrivaled the in using sword magic. When using spells Mikoto can almost generate them instantly, and ]] *Flash Sword Style' (一閃剣風 Issenkenfū): is a variation of Sword Magic created into it's own form of combat that collects light to allow more powerful forms of attacks at a faster speed. 'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): The second magic that he has mastered, and has mastered to the point of where he can manipulate, and maneuver his fire with incredible ease, creating sheilds, blades and, he could also channel his fire on to his blade. A unique trait about his flames is they are completely black in coloration, and Mikoto has noticed when when using it they are more powerful than his normal flames. Another unique about the black flames, is that they can literally harden, making them especially useful against an opponent using to melee attacks. Equipment Byakko (白虎, White Tiger): Category:Articles in process Category:Male Category:Eternal Earth Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:S-Class Mage